


The Demon Bakery

by Hikarucmk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarucmk/pseuds/Hikarucmk
Summary: A new bakery opens, in Drone Hills.Talia suspects something isn't right so she investigates, getting one of their "treats" she begins.





	The Demon Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original work, hope you enjoy!

  
The bakery was busier than usual. It was a Friday, and there were lots of orders. The street of Drone Hills is always busy on Fridays. There were kids everywhere. It was almost like a celebration.  
‘One box please?’ Talia looked up to the woman who made the order. She has a happy toddler bouncing up and down beside her, patiently waiting for her treat. The woman reached out and held her down; she smiled apologetically at the waiter.  
‘Kids’ she muttered. The waiter smiled right back, mirror images with the woman. She handed the treat to the woman and left almost immediately. As she was leaving, she caught Talia’s eyes and stared. Talia quickly averted her eyes and took a quick sip of her coffee. She felt a cold chill in the air as the waiter passed and Talia released the breath she did not know she was holding.  
She wished she could follow the woman and her child, but they had left in a hurry. Probably home to enjoy their weekend. Talia had no plans for the weekend. She needed to bring proof to the gang. A few weeks back she noticed something strange about the bakery. Everybody who bought their treat always disappears. Only to turn up a week or two later, entirely different. Mrs. Moore and her little boy disappeared for up to three weeks. Talia knew because they were her neighbors. She came back and withdrew her son from school; no reason just stopped the boy. The funny thing was that she has always been fond of Talia. But ever since she came back she was different. Talia couldn't put the finger on it. Of course, that was just too small to base her suspicion. There was the issue of the local laundry man. He went to the bakery and since then stopped talking to people. He used to be a cheerful old man, always giving her treats and telling her his war stories. He barely recognized her. She told her parents of course, but they dismissed it, they thought she was acting out. Ever since she entered high school, she had been different. It had everything to do with their moving. They moved from Orange County, California to this place, Drone Hills. She hated it; she hated leaving her friends behind. While she understood why her parents wanted to move, she was not happy about it. Her dad was cheating on her mom with his secretary. After her mom had found out they tried to fix the marriage; it meant her dad had to quit his job, and they had to move to a smaller town.  
‘Your treat young lady?’ Talia looked into dark brown eyes and resisted the urge to shiver; it was one of the older ones. She came to make an order, hoping it would help her convince the gang about what she found out.  
‘Thank you ma’am’ their fingers brushed as she tried to take the box, it was cold. The demon waiter seemed impressed by her manners and inclined her head in acknowledgment. They were quite nice and polite, but they were cold. It was the first thing she noticed about them they were cold like dead things are cold.  
She collected her treat and left, careful not to open it up until she gets to a safe place. Her mom had been so disappointed in her when she narrated what she felt; they thought she was just paranoid.  
‘Baby look, I get that you are upset, but this is a nice place really, it would grow on you’ her mother had looked down at her with those warm honey brown eyes filled with sympathy and some other emotion she could not understand, dread? It was almost like she was scared of her, or for her. Her father had laughed it off and called it a childish whim. Talia was sure what she saw, it was Mrs. Moore eating her cat. Of course to rest her mind her father had gone over there and assured her that the cat was dead. Talia knew better.  
‘Watch it weirdo!’ before she could react in time she was on all fours, with her treat on the floor. A skinny boy on a bike had knocked her down. Her knees were scraped, and she felt a stinging pain on her right palm. She glared up at him.  
‘Watch yourself Daniel; I could almost swear you did this on purpose’ Daniel stopped and sneered down at her.‘Go ahead weirdo, swear’ he chuckled and cycled away. Daniel lived with his grandmother just down the street. That was one thing Talia hated about Drone Hills; everybody knew everybody. Back in California, she had a close group of friends, aside from that she knew nobody else. She picked up her treat and slowly made her way to where the gang met.  
The gang was a group of five boys and three girls. She called them the gang because that’s what they called themselves. She met them on her way back from school. They were hanging out under the bridge. They were a mixture of hipster and pop culture. Outsides the Riverside, they had nothing in common, they moved around each with a different group of people.  
‘You got proof? ‘It was Trish; she was the team leader. She had bright pink hair which was a shocking contrast to her deep blue eyes. She had a nose ring, and she always wears a leather jacket. Black jacket, blue jacket and technically all colors. That day she wore dark green. The other looked like normal kids, except for Cho who was Asian and her brother Chang. Talia suspected they were twins, but they never talked, so she didn't ask.  
‘I got the treat, sorry I was late, I had to run errands for my mother’ Trish shrugged and collected the treat.  
‘You have it’ Talia asked. They needed something to test the theory of the treat, so Moesha suggested a rat. Moesha was the African American; she had this whole gangster thing going. She had afro hair and wore neck scarf all the time. She was beautiful with a weird looking scar across her cheek. Trish said it was from her cat. They brought out the rat and everybody took a step back. Careful not to put her face over it Trish opened up the treat and threw rat inside. She quickly stepped back.  
‘How do we know when it works’ the rough male voice belonged to Drew, he was tall and gangly, and he looked a lot like Daniel. Talia shrugged, and they all waited. They didn't have to wait for long. The rat gave a piercing cry, and the box shook a little and then stopped. They all froze and waited. It was like they were even scared to go near and check.  
‘Screw this!' Moesha went right to the box and kicked it, the rat fell out, and they all gasped. Talia glanced around wildly to see if another person was seeing what she saw. The look of horror on their faces proved she was not crazy. The rat was still technically a rat, just more serene and quiet. It moved slowly, and there was sudden a chill in the air. It was the rat. It was true.  
‘Dear Lord, what is this? What do we do?' It was Melody; she was dressed in light blue leggings and a tank top. Melody was the typical example of a high school prom queen. Complete with a flow of amazing blond hair and flawless skin. She had the neatest fingers Talia has ever seen. Right now those fingers were clenched around her throat. She looked like she was about to choke herself. Her skin was white and Drew pulled her closer. Talia stared at the both of them as if on cue Drew looked up and their eyes me. Talia averted her eyes in embarrassment. It made sense that the two of them would be together. They were both pretty. Cho’s voice distracted her thoughts. She has never heard her speak, it sounded foreign, with a twinge of an accent, Korean maybe?  
‘If we start telling people there is no way they wouldn’t find out. How can we even be sure they would believe us' she was looking at her brother as if she was talking to him alone. Melody spoke, she had her arms wrapped around her body by now, Drew was still holding her, but she seems to have gotten back herself.  
‘We have to warn our families; we have to tell them but not alone. They would only believe us if we all went together’ she looked at me and smiled, ‘you have no idea what you did, you just saved us all Talia, you’re so brave, I wouldn’t have been able to…’ her voice choked and her eyes filled with tears. Talia felt a warm fuzzy feeling, and she blushed.  
‘Yes, Talia did save us, now we have to save the others’ it was Trish. She was about to say more when they heard fast approaching footsteps. They all drew a collective breath and turned towards the sound. Mercy, Pete, and Matthew were standing there. They were breathing so hard like they just ran a marathon.  
‘It’s Daniel Drew; it’s not okay. What the new girl said was true. They are demons; they are all demons’ the words were said in a rush. Mercy ran to Drew and touched his arm.  
‘Daniel, we saw Daniel eat the treat, we wanted to see for ourselves like Trish suggested, we couldn't wait for Talia, so we went, and we got there in time and and and…’ she choked and started to hyperventilate. She looked like she had seen a ghost and she was shaking horribly.  
‘And what!’ Drew was almost shouting and Mercy took a step back, clutching her hand to her chest. Pete took over from there.  
‘Your brother Daniel had some trouble with them I think; they took him behind the bakery and forced the treat on him. We were standing behind the dustbin watching; we can’t explain it. We think it ate him, it ate him but somehow he was still alive, except he is no longer Daniel, he was someone else, someone dead’ he stopped and shuddered.  
Talia covered her gasp and stared at Drew, he had turned white, and it was his turn to be comforted. She always saw a resemblance between them, but she could never have guessed they were brothers. They were so different. Daniel was cruel, but Drew was…nice.  
‘We have to warn the others; we have to figure out a way to do this, to win this. We have the element of surprise. They don’t know that we are in on their plans’ Trish was ever ready, barking commands and taking charge of the situation.  
‘No... .’ it was Mercy again ‘When…when they ate.When It ate…when Daniel ate the treat I screamed, I am so sorry, but I cried, they saw us run. They didn't chase us, but they saw us run. They know about us' the last word was choked out.  
Talia was truly scared then, and for the first time, she was happy her parents were out of town. She didn't know what she would have done if they were around.  
A few minutes later they were standing outside the bakery; they stood there for a while observing, there was just something so deceptively calm about them. The gang had decided to tell people instead. They had no idea how the demons operated. They couldn’t even begin to take them on without knowing. The only thing they knew for sure was that they were expanding. They could see the people that have already been absorbed with boxes of treat leaving the bakery. There was no doubt they wanted to spread them. It was truly horrifying. The sheriff’s office was the first place they decided to go to. They wanted to alert the proper authorities.  
‘Where is Melody’ someone suddenly shouted. There was no sign of Melody anywhere; she was just there one minute.  
After searching for her, they finally found her. She was at the mall, and she was holding a box of something. They called out to her, and she turned. Her eyes were cold, dead. She had a mysterious smile and her face, and she didn't look like she recognized any of them. Standing beside her was a woman and a little child.  
Talia gasped, it was the woman who she had seen earlier getting a treat. Now as they stood close together she could see the resemblance. It was Melody's mother and little sister. They all had cold, weird smiles on their faces. The little toddler was standing right beside them, with a half ate doll clutched to her side.  
With a heavy heart and tears at having lost one of their own, they walked down slowly to the sheriff's office, careful not to answer to anybody they knew.


End file.
